


The Crying Game

by AwatereJones



Series: Holmes Verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien!Ianto, Alt Verse, F/M, Holmesinians, Lycans, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So, Ford's pregnancy is kicking in, bumpy is getting obvious and nothing seems to make him feel sexy or in control righ tnow. Jack is desperate to show his sexy mate that he still rings his bell. Add the lovely new bond between Fords's son Andy and his Red and you have quite the mix of hormones in the Hub. Owen is feeling a little fed up with it all really. ALT VERSE, smut...No flamming or trolls please.this is pat of a series ...if you've not read the first six parts or one-shot specials this will make little to no sense at all I'm afraid.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ford was sniffling as he folded the clothes, his bottom lip drawn out into a lovely pout.

  

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he slid his hands around him from behind, feeling the small bump that was their beautiful child.

  

"My shirt came back and the stain didn't come out" Ford mumbled, pointing at the fabric tossed into the waste paper basket with extreme malice.

 

 "Aw.  The pale pink?  I love that one on you, so edible like frosting" Jack said with a pout of his own.

  

Ford sighed and leaned back into Jack's arms, obviously feeling delicate.

 

 "You know what we could do" Jack said slowly, hoping he was getting it right as the hormone jags were in full force lately, "We could go for a wee shopping spree.  I need some new shirts too."

 

 Ford seemed to consider and then to Jack's immense relief he nodded.

  

"You want Toshi to come along?  Or Red?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head.  No.

 

 "Just us?" Jack whispered as he nibbled on an earlobe, "Some slap-n-tickle in the changing room?"

  

Ford snorted and slapped at him half heartedly but Jack saw the pleasure there and realized he hadn't been as attentive as he may have been.

  

Especially when Ford was feeling low already.

 

 "I think an afternoon of shopping and then a nice evening meal?" Jack said, "Nice and early so you're not up too late.  I know you get tired darling.  A foot rub and some silly movie in bed?"

  

He watched Ford brighten and glow as he thought of an afternoon together so he went to talk to Owen.

 

 "Ah, the wee puppy annoying him?" Owen asked before Jack even got to his workstation, "He's been grumbling ever since he got back from his errands."

 

 "His shirt was too badly damaged from the Gershat entrails" Jack answered, "It was one of the few that still covered Bumpy."

 

 "Ah" Owen leaned back and frowned, "Bum."

 

 "Yeah.  He's feeling a bit pouty so I thought I might take him for some new clothes and a meal" Jack smiled, "We won't be late Dad.  Be home about half nine?  Ten?"

  

"Suppose you want to take the car too" Owen huffed and Jack giggled.

  

"I know he's into the spicy food at the moment but don't forget his flavored milk just in case" Owen said as he went back to his file and Jack nodded.

 

 The spearmint milk was a must when Ford's heartburn started, better than anything else they had tried.

  

Jack then asked Tosh to book somewhere nice and hummed happily as he checked the addresses of some boutiques he saw from the the labels some of Ford' clothes.

  

He also hoped he could talk him into some more sexy casual wear as well.

  

He knew Ford was starting to question his sex appeal as Bumpy grew, and he hoped tonight he could show him just how handsome he thought he was.

  

With reservations and afternoon appointments, he checked the massage oil in their room, then hummed happily as he settled to wait.

  

If there was one thing he learnt from Ford, it was never to rush.

  

Extra coffees were given out, soft spoken encouragement and last minute cookies left where the team could graze before Ford was ready to leave them unattended.

 

 "Christ, you could always get a baby monitor Mommy" Owen finally huffed, "We have you on speed dial if we need our tooshies wiped. ....go! have fun ya numpty."

  

Ford smiled and patted Owen in the head as he finally agreed and walked towards Jack, his face full of joy.

  

Jack was determined to make it true.

  

Whatever it takes.

  

They managed two stores before Ianto started to bleed through and nothing seemed to please him. So Jack decided to take a breather, suggesting a gift for Andy and Leia.

  

Immediately Ford perked up, and spent the next half hour searching a nice store for some matching goblets, then they headed to eat.

  

Ford was ravenous and Jack enjoyed feeding him bite sized pieces of steak, watching the pleasure as Ford chewed.

 

 Then they hit one more store, finally finding some clothes that were loose fitting, allowing for more Bumpy growth.

  

As they headed home he watched his lovely Holmesinian shine, knowing the foot rub and soft music he had planned would leave the movie for dead, hoping that a little loving time would be better served to please his mate.

 

 He was feeling so insecure.

  

And he looked so damned fuckable.

  

A soft blush in the passenger seat told him that his own hormones were popping and he winked, enjoying the soft snort of pleasure.

 

 Phase one complete!


	2. smutty time

Ford didn't feel even the slightest bit tired as his mate stripped him naked in ten seconds flat.

Ford headed toward the bed, Jack walking so closely behind him that he nearly tripped. Then Jack pushed his boxers down his legs but before Ford had a chance to take a look at his now naked mate, he was moving him onto the bed.

They lay down on their sides, facing each other, while Jack kissed him, his hands roamed over his body, brushing and rubbing and squeezing and bringing the burning inside him to a new level of steam.

For his part, he gave as good as he got, rubbing Jack's chest and back, feeling the strong muscles in his shoulders and arms. When Jack curled one leg over his and he could really reach him, he stroked his thigh and knee.

When Jack once again blocked Ford's hand from trailing down his abdomen, he huffed. "Why not?"

He kissed him, hard. "I don't want to come in your hand, honey. I want to be inside you. And I'm so close right now, the slightest touch could set me off."

He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Same here!"

"All right. Then let's get on with it."

Ford whined.

"Impatient." Jack brushed his hand up and down his torso and finally, finally cupped his bump.

Ford moaned. "Yes."

"We need to cool off." Jack's hand slid over his hip and between his butt cheeks. Two fingers rubbed on either side of his hole.

Ford tensed, his hips pushing forward as Jack's head lowered. He took a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking as Jack continued to stroke and probe.

Ford's breaths came hard, each one pulled from him as he struggled against the tension tightening his body.

"Come for me, sweetie," Jack whispered in her ear. "You're almost there. Let go."

Ford sucked in another breath, unable to speak. Jack pushed his fingers in more, finding that cluster that made Ford bark.

Ford hung on the edge, not breathing, not moving, his body tight as he waited.

Then he exploded.

His breath gusted out of him, his eyes squeezed shut, as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him.

And still, he could feel Jack's fingers, pushing, massaging, feel Jack's mouth on his breast and his throat and chin.

When he opened his eyes, Jack was gazing at him.

Ford's voice sounded raspy when he said, "That's a good start. Now I want you inside of me."

Jack said huskily. "Bossy bottom."

Ford blushed a little at his words but raised himself up to take him inside of him.

As he lowered himself onto him, he felt himself stretching.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut, head tipping back. "You feel so good."

Jack pressed his cheeks apart then slid his fingers, cold and wet with lube, over his stretched hole outlining his cock and Ford shivered.

Between his fingers and Jack deep inside him, his arse muscles clenched.

"Breathe," Jack said. "Breathe, and it'll feel better."

Ford took an experimental breath and then another, as Jack pushed further inside him.

Meanwhile, he moaned, inarticulate noises that sounded like he was about to come any second.

"So tight." Jack slid an arm around his waist and leaned over. "I'm all the way inside you. Nothing's ever felt so good before."

Jack slid out a little and then pushed back inside, the generous amount of lube making the stroke smooth and painless.

Jack grunted. "As good as that feels, I can think of something better."

He gripped Ford's hips, altering their angle.

"If you come now, I won't be able to hold back."

Ford felt Jack's warm breath against his shoulder as he answered. "Me either."

"Can't help it," he managed to say. His abdomen tightened, his thighs tensing.

"Ah, gods," Jack moaned.

"Now," Ford moaned. "Now, please now."

Jack lowered his head and clamped his teeth around Ford's shoulder.

In his last moment of conscious thought, Ford leaned forward and bit Jack's shoulder.

They flew apart.

The world became a blue-black expanse, his brain flooded with pleasure, any words or even thoughts crowded out by the ecstasy, the blinding, deafening ecstasy that grabbed them and held Ford as his body pulsed and throbbed.

Stars floated around them, a golden glow.

It wasn't until Ford took a breath that he realized he'd stopped breathing. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he knew he'd had them squeezed shut.

Ford carefully extracted his teeth from Jack's flesh.

His face looked blushed with desire as he blinked away the spots still swimming in his eyes.

Then he leaned forward, face against his throat, and let him take all of his weight.

He had nothing left to offer or fear, nothing at all.

And yet in Jack's warm embrace he had everything.


	3. unit interuptous

Ford smelt Leia as she leaned over to pass a file to Owen, blatantly sniffing as he leaned forward and she froze, looking at him with surprise.

"You're in pup!" he said with glee and she blushed.

"I am not sure, I am late but ... it is too soon to be sure" she finally admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure" he smiled, "You are giving me a grandpup. How exciting."

Owen clapped his hands together, "Right. Scans after we are done here, I wanna peek!"

Everyone else was filing in and Andy spoke up, "Peek at what?"

Owen glanced at her and saw her hesitation, guessing that he didn't know yet, "I'm calibrating the scanner for your kind, I asked Red here if she would be a guinea pig as a female version might be handy. I only have Ford and you."

"Oh" Andy sat, "Fair enough."

They headed down as Ford distracted his pup, his ear cocked to the sounds in the med-bay and when he was sure, he handed Andy a file, "Go take that to the 'Dick'tor....i mean Doctor."

Andy was sniggering at his father as he headed down and watched as Owen fussed about, the phone rang and Ianto answered it pleasantly, then turned to face Jack, mouthing that it was for him and Jack slumped theatrically before accepting it.

It was unexpected and not all that pleasing given Jack's glare into space as he listened and then said they would be there in half an hour.

"That was Unit, some SAS team doing exercises in the Barrens have come across something and want us to take a took, apparently they think it might be a Fergoshian Starship and after last time that don't want to get slimed" Jack slouched "Who's up for a drive?"

"Me" Ford smiled softly, Andy yipping as he ran to follow his father and with a soft laugh Gwen checked her weapon and slid on her jacket.

Andy played with the radio, the CD player, the blue tooth and then as he reached through the seats yet again Ford calmly grabbed the back of his neck and growled softly as he yipped with horror.

"Sorry Old father" he said and was released to settle back as Gwen grinned at him.

They got to the crash site and started towards the cordoned off area, noting the strange vehicles. Ford motioned to his pup and Andy nodded as he started scanning the area and taking footage of the license plates.

As they were led to a tent that was being used by the officers Jack stepped forward to greet a Brigadier he recognized, giving a movement with his hand to signal that he was human, and then he turned to the SAS Captain who was glaring at him, taking in the Great Coat.

"So, you think the War was cool?" the man growled and Jack grinned as he canted his head, knowing this man had no idea who he was talking to.

"Which one?" Jack asked calmly, "I was in several."

The man blinked, then bristled as Jack grinned again, "Oh, I take it you mean one of those here on Sol3. I was on both. If you mean 'Verse wide I have fought in ...hang on ....gosh. I have fought in World Wars on four planets now, Ianto? Four?"

"New Earth counts as another planet Sir" came a soft reply and Jack nodded.

"Forgot about that one, was more of a skirmish once the Doctor got done" Jack swung back to look at the gaping man, "So ...Hi. Captain Jack Harkness. Ex-companion of the Doctor. Immortal. What do you have for me today?"

As Jack played, a member of London Unit slid close enough to sniff at Ford and Andy bristled as he stepped between the man and Ford, displaying his teeth silently in challenge.

"Andy, enough" Ford growled softly.

"Sorry Old Father" Andy replied, not moving but lowering his gaze.

"You...you are not Weres but smell of them" the Captain frowned, "Yet, the blonde one is clearly a Were, given his reaction."

"I apologize for our boy, he is very protective" Jack agreed, "My team are a mixed lot."

The 'sniffer' leaned towards Jack and sniffed, then Gwen as she looked at him with disgust.

"Human" he finally said. "But...not...they are thick with Were scents."

"Yes, and this young man has a title no man his age should have" the Brigadier looked at Ford and now Jack bristled as he stepped closer to Ford.

"This...'young man' as you call him is my mate and if your dog doesn't step back I will rip his guts out for the honor of my mate" Jack continued to smile yet the malice was evident. "Besides, his nose needs tweaking. I am clearly NOT thick. Top of my class at the academy but I am nothing compared to my beloved. He is of a higher intelligence than your human minds can wrap around."

Maybe it was the way Jack said human like it was a bad thing or the way Ford seemed unconcerned with the banter that made the man turn to face him once more, this time emboldened and he leaned into Ford's personal space for a long, exaggerated sniff.

Ford acted without a second thought, sliding the thin blade under his chin and he allowed his eyes to change as his teeth elongated.

"Careful Wormwood" Jack smiled without turning around, "My love has ...how do you put it? Issues? Issues with people who invade personal bubbles."

The Captain had been watching and he suddenly stepped back, his face changing as he looked at Ianto Jones, changing and growling in a low boom.

"Hicks, step back" he said softly, "Stand down and do not turn your back, simply back away from him slowly."

"Sir..."

"Hicks, do not look away, just step back slowly" the Captain snarled, "Show some fucking respect. This is Sherrinford Holmes for Christsake."


	4. here come the tears

"Well done" Ford's deep voice startled some, their ears immediately recognizing a Holmesinian amongst them and some even dropped to a knee.

"Sherrinford?" the Brigadier asked with confusion, "What?"

"This is the oldest of the three brothers" the Captain standing by the Brigadier explained with awe, "Sherrinford, then Mycroft, then young Sherlock. My god, you are....ancient."

"Sometimes I feel it too" Ford agreed, "Now that we know I have the biggest dick in the room, followed closely by my Cariad shall we go look?"

They wandered to the site and Jack slid down to check, confirming that it was intact and inert.

"Tell me" the Captain said softly to Ford as they watched Jack fly about helping clip on straps to life the small craft, "Is he really this flamboyant in private?"

"More so" Ford hissed, "The man is insatiable. I can barely keep up."

He then calmly walked off with his hands clasped behind his back and Jack hid his grin, his ears picked it all up as well as Andy's soft chuff.

"Right, let's get this baby contained" Jack called out, watching it rise gently into the air and swing towards the containment box on the back of a truck.

Ford barely had time to bark a warning before a strap slipped and he ran for his pup, throwing himself over Andy as the ship hit and exploded. Jack scrambled from the hole, gasping with horror as he raced for his pregnant mate who was now howling with pain as he writhed in the dirt, trying to dislodge some of the slime that was eating into his skin.

Andy was scrambling to get himself clear as his legs burned as well and Jack screamed for fire extinguishers as he tore at Ford's clothes, the baby foremost in his mind.

The foam seemed to help and Andy stopped yelping, now turning his attention to his father who was panting as he groaned with pain, Jack crooning through his tears as he now poured bottles of water gently over the burning slime.

"Owen is going to kill us" Ford whispered.

"Are you OK?" Jack glanced up with open concern and Ford nodded, then snarled as a medic tried to help.

"We have our own medic and he prefers not to be touched" Jack apologized and looked up as Gwen brought the SUV to a screeching halt, tape still fluttering from the grillwork where she had calmly run the barricade over.

"Come on darling" Jack whispered as he gingerly lifted his love and placed him in the back, Andy crawling in to stay with his poor Taddy.

Unit had lost three of theirs and SAS had lost one as well, their own problems making it easier for them to slant off.

They raced for the Hub as Gwen drove as if channeling Jack, who was egging her on as he hung over the back seat stroking Ford's cheek and apologizing repeatedly.

"It was contained, Gods darling, it was contained" he kept repeating as Ford crooned back that it was OK. He didn't blame him.

They raced into the Hub parking level, Owen frantically yelling as he tried to get a large bath ready in one of the water tanks, all of them knowing Ford was in danger of miscarriage if they couldn't control the shock.

Andy was in pain but valiantly trying to help his Tad, even as Ford wept for his son's injuries as much as his own. No matter how much they told him he was worse, he kept apologizing to his pup for not covering all of him.

"Taddy, I wish I could have covered you!" Andy wept, stroking his father's face as Jack drove like a maniac, wishing he could be in the back with his family comforting them both.

As the SUV screamed into the parking area Owen was waiting, his face a mask as he pushed the gurney over but Andy slid out and scooped his Tad into his arms and ran, shouting at Owen to lead them to the cooling bath.

Once in the gel-like cooling water Ford was able to focus, the shaking lessening as the pain faded and he looked over at his pup, relieved to see Andy getting love from his woman.

Ford felt the pup within shift, move and seek so he called to Jack who slid into the gel fully clothed and held him tightly.

"My belly, the pup is scared and craves your affection too" Ford whispered so Jack reached down and splayed his hand out fanning it over the bump as he crooned softly, Ford immediately relaxing as the wee pup stopped panicking inside.

"Better" Ford whispered softly.

Jack held him and they floated, his fears growing as he looked down at the red livid marks on his beloved's skin

When transformed, would his fur return?

Or had his mate just sacrificed his pelt for his boy?

It was clear from Andy's pale face he was thinking the same thing.


	5. time of concern

"We know Andy would not have survived the full impact of that stuff" Owen said softly as he held Ford's hand, stroking gently, "The damage to you is shocking enough but your advanced healing and alien makeup, sorry that sounded....anyway, you knew as well as I do that you were better equipped to survive the amount of toxic shit that rained down."

Ford sniffled as he nodded morosely, his eyes sliding to the doorway again.

"He's upset and doesn't want you to know he's crying a wee bit" Owen whispered, "Gwen has him in a boob lock. He's OK. I think he's as upset as you about Andy as well. You know he loves that kid."

Ford nodded, then grimaced as he shifted in the bed.

"Stings?" Owen asked, "You want some gel on it?"

"No" Ford sighed, "If you put it on now I can't have it later to sleep. It's just that the sheets hurt."

"A tent?" Owen looked down at Ford's legs, "I would uncover you but I know every time Jack sees the burns he gets upset again, even if you are healing well. Besides, you are laying on some of them so..."

"It's just my lower legs, they seem to itch" Ford sighed, "Healing I suppose."

"Leia was hoping for a few moments alone with you, I think she wants some comfort and doesn't want Andy to see her upset about him" Owen said as he rose, patting the hand before going, "I'll go see to your mate and then your boy, OK?"

"Yeah send her in" Ford nodded, plucking at the sheet that was so damned prickly on his new skin.

Leia came in and immediately rushed to the bed, wanting a cuddle so he gritted his teeth as he let her lay beside him and he stroked her hair as she wept. Andy's injuries were not severe but bad enough that he might also have patches in his pelt.

"Owen is good at what he does" Ford soothed, "If there is anything that can be done, he is doing it. Come now, there are many fine revered elders with battle scars that show though the fur. It is no bad thing, it is a badge of honour. Your mate was injured while on duty, I only regret not moving faster, my bump slowed me down."

"Oh Tad" she sighed, "Andy is beside himself that you were injured too. Bump is special, important and this could have endangered you both. He is having a hard time forgiving himself for not moving away, leading you back further but when it happened he panicked."

"He's just a pup" Ford defended, "Of course he looked to me, of course he wanted guidance. I will always run to him, no matter what. He is my boy. My lovely wee pup that snuggled in my arms. My son."

Leia sighed as she rubbed her face in Ford's shoulder, "I've still not told him. I should butâ€¦it feels wrong somehow. Your pup in danger."

"The danger has passed sweetling" Ford assured her, "My pup is fine, only a little afraid, as we all were. No. Tell him, it will redirect his attention. He must heal and be strong for his own pup."

"Yes" she misled, "of course. He will be happy, right?"

Ah, the true reason for her hesitation, "Oh Red. Silly girl. He will be unbelievably stupid. Owen may have to have a sedative nearby to peel him off the ceiling. Myfanwy will argue that this is her bloody perch, get down for the way he will explode and fly about with glee. Crowing like a rooster instead of a wolf. His pain will be diminished immediately"

"I love you Old Father" she whispered, her fingers brushing his cheek and he realised he was weeping.

"Bloody hormones" he sobbed, smiling at her through his traitorous tears as she leaned in and rubbed noses in a wolfy kiss.

"Tonight" she said finally, "You are well enough to sit up so the four of us will have a meal, we will eat with you and Dad. Tonight I will announce to him. Just us. Tomorrow the rest of the pack will know, if he hasn't told the entire world within seconds as you predict."

"Oh he will" Ford said happily, "He will howl, as will I. So happy for my little ones. I can't wait. Our pups will be best friends and never feel lonely or alone. They will have each other. Almost twins with my gestation being longer than yours."

Ford felt his pup moving as if listening and smiled, "Quick, put your hand down, Pup is moving."

She thrust her hand into the covers and giggled as she felt the pup move inside his belly, strong and excited as it felt the happiness in the room.

"Typical" Jack said from the doorway, his eyes red but calm, "Feeling up my old man are you?"

"Oi, less of the old thanks ya shit" Ford laughed as he leaned back and a kiss and Jack slid his hand down to meet Leia's, the pup now vigorously kicking for its Daddy.

"I can't wait to feel this inside me" Leia whispered with awe, "I can't wait to provide for the pack."

"Neither can I" Ford assured her, "Such fun times ahead, such love."

Leia left the two men to their cuddle as she went to choose an outfit for the evening meal.

She wanted Andy to always remember the moment she told him she was in Pup.

Clearly Jack would always remember Ford's admission.

Love is a wondrous thing.

.

.

.

.

.

Taylorpatta, darling Ford IS Ianto. Ford is his true name. Ianto is an Alien race called Holmesimians, similar to warewolves. I have not paired Jack with someone else, he is faithful to his beloved. Seriously, I promise. This is still Janto. I am sorry that using another name for Ianto had upset you so. Phoenix must be anoter verse you didn't like then. Oh dear, sorry if it is confusing buddyxxxx


	6. measuring

Ford sat watching his pack move around him, the food both filling and tasty.

He hadn't realised he was so hungry, must be the pup. He watched Jack fill his plate a second time and was startled as he hadn't realised he had emptied it in the first place.

Quite hungry then.

The itching had subsided enough to just be a niggle now, the healing going well but he was still too nervous to attempt a transformation telling himself it was too soon, the pup needed to be stronger. A lie. He knew that and deep down Jack knew that too but he also felt Ford's fear and held him all the tighter in the dark for it.

Leia had started to talk, asking mundane things and the men were comfortable. She looked at Ford and then took a deep breath, "Actually I do want to talk about another issue."

"Oh yes" Ford said with innocent eyes, making her grin wider at his show of confusion.

"I need to talk about moving" she said and Andy made a small noise as he struggled to swallow his mouthful.

"You need your own den" Ford agreed, "Maybe the door opposite ours? It had a smaller side room attached as well as a bathroom."

Andy's head was whipping back and forth with open confusion now as he tried to keep up and Jack was rubbing his hands together, "I can't wait for the wee ones to be scurrying about. Imagine. Just one the first time right? Multiples don't happen in the first whelping? Am I remembering right?"

"Yes Dad" she grinned, "Only one for me, same as Tad."

"Two for me" Jack replied with a gleam in his eye as she laughed and Andy finally caught on.

Andy yodelled as he shot from his chair, sending it crashing back and his burns were forgotten as he screamed and ran from the room to yell at everyone. Soon the howls of the pack were filing the Hub as Ford laughed softly, Jack clapping with glee.

"Tired" Ford finally admitted and Jack helped him rise, heading for the bed and Ford settled on his back propped up so the pup could move about under Jack's gentle hands.

"Wow" Jack sighed "Someone is in fine form tonight."

"Liked that curried mince" Ford smiled, "Apparently has Daddy's taste buds."

Jack looked proud as he kissed and nuzzled the bump, Ford laughing softly as he crooned and stoked his mate's hair.

"Jack, come love me" he whispered and Jack climbed up to lower himself gently beside his mate, kissing him gently and snuggling against him.

"I can hear him still" Ford snorted softly, "Listen."

They canted their heads and listened to the faint howling as Andy continued to crow for his love, the rest of the pack yelling at him to shut up as well as the occasional bark. He would go all night if he could, his joy infectious.

"Babe?"

"Jack, I am not a babe. Please stop that" Ford scolded with a gentle squeeze and Jack snorted knowing full well it annoyed him.

"Sweetling?"

Ford sighed seeing it was one of those nights.

"Did I crow enough?" Jack whispered, "I mean...I know I was excited but did I show enough joy? Is that a thing?"

"Only in the world of Andy Pandy" Ford smiled as his heart melted, "Cariad, you show just the right amount of joy, always."

"Good because that naked thing he did earlier with the whole...helicopter thing....I would put an eye out" Jack sighed as Ford sniggered.

"I have no idea why he did that naked dance" Ford laughed as he snuggled into his mate, "Bloody young pup was always a showman."

"Well, I guess that's another reason I can't do it" Jack sighed.

"Huh?"

"Wouldn't want to show the young fella up" Jack said with a serious expression as Ianto giggled softly, pushing at him.

"You are a Twypsn sometimes Captain Jack" Ianto laughed as he shook his head, all thoughts of his injuries forgotten as the baby kicked heartily and Jack's face lit up, sliding down the bed to kiss and croon.

"See?" Ford muttered, "Another pirate in there. Gods, will probably come out with a wee Vortex Manipulator on and a big mouthful of lies about saving the world it if can have the last piece of chocolate."

Jack laughed, his joy evident as the pup now moved to his hands, and Ford smiled as he reached out to stroke his mate's hair, "Jack. Your left hand."

"Yeah?"

"Has a hand against it. Gods, you are practically holding hands with your child right now."

Jack was unable to speak, choosing wisely not to, the mood not spoiled, the moment not broken as he lay marvelling at the wonderful gifts he had.

Right here in his bed.


End file.
